


Future

by teen_writer_14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Hurt Michelle Jones, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, MJ Needs a Hug, MJ's Parents are abusive, Marvel Universe, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Tony Stark, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, romanogers fluffathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_writer_14/pseuds/teen_writer_14
Summary: Peter and MJ bring back Homecoming Tony to the future. Pepper remarried Happy and lives in Wakanda with Morgan. He also brought back Nat and Cap. So of course romanogers :)) And a new ship for Tony Stark...;)**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS**I love comments and ideas on my story. So please, comment! I love hearing from you guys, I also am stricken with Writers' block a lot so ideas would be very helpful. And maybe better name Idea too ;p
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haii! So, on Wattpad I have this story too @avengers_teen_writer execpt I have my middle name Hannah there. Wattpad will get chapters first 😉 I'll update yall as much as I can. Ly

_How?_

Tony Stark lay on a hospital bed in Avengers Tower, shell shocked. He ran his fingers through his hair as his thoughts turned over the past turn of events in the last 20 minutes. He had been in this very place, but in a different time, right after he had gotten engaged to Pepper. Now he was here. The spider-boy and a girl with dark hair had grabbed him and tossed him into a weird suit then he had disappeared in a flash of white light. He fell into the same room, and then everything was black.

He opened his eyes groggily to the same dark-haired girl who held a needle, then he felt a prick and everything was black again. Now he was awake. His mind was full of memories that were strange and unbeknownst to him. He remembered snapping his fingers and then Pepper telling him to rest. Unfamiliar. Then he remembered the Spider-Boy turning to ashes before him. There was a pang in his heart as he mulled over the unfamiliar memory. Why? He'd only known the boy about a week or two. He mulled over some more memories. He remembered a child he had had with Pepper. Morgan. Who the hell was that?

Suddenly, it hit him. He was in the future. These were all events that happened in the future. He smiled, he was a father. And he had died, apparently. Tony struggled to sit up in bed, but he weakly fell back in a lying position again. It all began to click into place, what Peter had done, what had happened.

A few moments later, Peter came in. He wrapped his arms around Tony.

"Mr. Stark, I can't believe it worked. We went back in time and got you. I can't believe it worked. I just can't believe it. Time Travel! I did it. I brought you back to us. Everyone will be so happy." Peter rambled on and on. Tony just listened and smiled softly, he rumpled Peter's hair.

"You did it, Underoos. So proud of you." He whispered and then looked up to see the dark-haired girl leaning against the doorpost, smirking.

"Underoos? Peter you never told me Stark gave you a nickname." The girl teased and then walked in. Stark looked at her in slight confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked. Peter grinned and let go of Mr. Stark, he stood up and got a kiss on the cheek from the girl. Tony smirked.

"Does that answer your question?" the girl told Stark. Tony nodded, trying to contain his laughter. The brunette stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stark, I'm MJ. Short for Michelle Jones, Peter's girlfriend." She said.

Tony shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, MJ. But call me Tony." MJ nodded and grinned. Tony sat up and feeling a bit stronger, he got out of bed. He was dressed in a gray suit.

He looked at the two of them. "Now, can you two get me up to speed on what happened after I died?"

Peter nodded and led Mr. Stark to the sitting room. The three of them piled into it. Mr. Stark in an armchair, MJ and Peter on the sofa.

"Well, Pepper first. She um, remarried." Peter squeaked, nervously.

Tony's heart sunk to his shoes. The thing he had most feared was a reality. Pepper was gone. Moved on. Out of his life. He stared at Peter in disbelief for split second, then put on a mask of indifference. He nodded at Peter. "Go on."

Peter searched Mr. Stark's face to see if he was hiding any emotion. He found none. Tony had had enough practice at masking his true emotion for anyone, let alone a teenager to find it. Peter nodded the tiniest bit. "She and Happy figured things out after May broke up with him."

Tony nodded again and motioned for Peter to go on.

MJ decided to get a word in. "Then us happened, there was a whole thing with Mysterio and Peter stupidly gave him your EDITH."

Tony gawked at Peter. "You gave a SUPERVILLIAN my EDITH!?" He almost screamed. Peter went red and started rambling.

"He tricked me! I gave him the glasses because I thought you could never trust a sixteen-year-old kid like me with that kind of power. Besides..." Peter mumbled something under his breath.

"Speak up kid. Besides what?" Tony demanded.

"Well, I had already nearly killed a classmate of mine...that I was um....jealous of." Peter muttered a bit louder.

Tony shook his head. "Anyway, go on." The teenager related all that had happened, including Fury's idea to pretend that Peter had been a skrull when his identity got revealed.

Tony laughed. "You kids are amazing. And Peter I'm really proud of you, that was good thinking bringing me back." Peter smiled.

"You're not the only one he brought back." said a familiar voice from behind them.


	2. Part 2

Tony turned around and faced Steve Rogers. "Steve...but they told me you...stayed with Peggy." Steve strode over to another chair and sat down.

"I had and I was enjoying life, until this girl came up to me, asked me to follow her and before I knew it I was back and with no way to go back." Steve said, he looked down and sighed. "Peggy probably thinks I left her...what a hypocrite I am...I told her to never let me leave again."

"Yep, Rogers, you sure are a hypocrite." said an ice-cold voice. Steve turned around to face a tall red-haired lady in a catsuit. He gawked. _Nat? Nat?! She's back..but how..._ Steve stared at her.

"What? Is my hair all chopped off or something?" Natasha asked, with a smirk she went to sit by Steve. "Why do you keep staring at me?" Her voice shook Steve out of his thoughts.

"Nat...you're back...but how....scratch that. I don't care how, all I care is that you're back." He hugged her, and Nat hugged him back tightly. After a little, she released him and looked him up and down.

She smiled softly. "You know you really are a hypocrite. Not about Peggy, but you told me to move on Steve." She said softly. Steve looked down. He had said that, but had he meant it? No. He was just trying to reassure himself with the loss of Infinity War, Thanos, The Snap.

Suddenly, a cough brought everyone out of their heads. 

Peter looked at them. "So, is everyone up to speed. Are we done here, because MJ and I are going over to my place. For a date. And we're like ten minutes late already." Peter said, pointing to his watch.

Tony smirked. "Yeah, Underoos. We're done here. You can go on your date." Tony stood up and showed everyone out. He wanted to be alone. Right before everyone left, MJ had an idea.

"Why don't you guys come over to Peter's place? I'm sure May wouldn't mind." MJ said.

Tony shook his head. "No, no, we couldn't impose on your date like that." The other Avengers nodded in agreement.

MJ raised an eyebrow. "You? The other Avengers maybe, but you have imposed on many a date." She shook her head. "You're coming. Period. Be there in five minutes."

She and Peter interlocked fingers. "Come on Underoos, let's go." Peter went red at the nickname, but he pulled on his SpiderMan mask and webbed his way over to his apartment.

Tony looked at his friends. "Well, um, I guess we're going." He said. Steve shrugged and went to change from his forties' outfit. Natasha went to her bedroom to get ready. Tony just waited for his friends.

*About 5 mins later*

May smiled as she heard the unmistakable crash of Peter webbing into his bedroom. He and MJ walked into the kitchen. 

"May, we invited Tony, Natasha, and Steve to the dinner." May nodded and then brought out three more plates of Italian food. 

Peter gaped. "But-how did you- how did you know?" May placed them on the table and kissed Peter's forehead as he and MJ sat down.

"I am your mother. I know these things, it's a sixth sense in parenting." May replied with a smirk. She went to the door and opened it, just as Tony was raising his hand to knock. 

Tony gasped. "How did you? I didn't even knock..." He muttered. He snapped his fingers in realization. "Are you enhanced?" 

May laughed. "Nope, just a sixth sense for these things. Come on in." She said, gesturing them inside. Steve and Natasha sat down, but Tony stayed on his feet,

"There has got to be a scientific explanation for that." Tony told her, going over to the table. 

"Nope, I just know." She said with a wink. Tony sat down and joined in eating with the others. 

Natasha moaned in delight. "May! This is amazing! Seriously, where did you learn to cook like this?" She said, between bites.

May grinned. "Well, my mother always taught me took Italian food well being Italian herself."

Tony looked up from his finished plate. "My mother was Italian, though I never was very interested in cooking. I'm sure if she'd taught me, I'd be better than you" He said, with a laugh and a smirk. 

May smirked. "I _highly_ doubt it." She replied and took the plates to the sink. Peter and MJ excused themselves from the table and into Peter's bedroom.

"Leave the door open!" May and Tony said at practically the same time. They looked at each other in slight amazement. Then May laughed and washed the dishes quickly. She sat back down at the table and the adults began to discuss their adventures till Natasha and Steve had to leave.

Meanwhile in Peter's room, MJ and Peter discussed bringing back the Avengers.

MJ grinned. "Steve and Natasha are totally crushing." She told Peter. Peter nodded in reply, he had also noticed their feeling for each other were more than friendly.

MJ smirked. "Peter...what;s going on between Tony and your aunt." Peter's head jerked up.

"What do you- What do you- What do you mean?" He asked, nervously.

"I mean they have AMAZING chemistry. I don't know if it's just friendly yet, but I don't know. How does Peter Stark sound to you?" 

Peter frowned. "Aren't you getting way to ahead of yourself? We don't even know if they're crushing. Besides, he just found out that Pepper is remarried."

MJ shrugged and smirked. "We'll see, but bet $50 dollars." She said. 

Peter smirked and shook her hand. "It's a bet." MJ smiled and hopped off Peter's bed and sat next to him.

"Pete, can you use your enhanced hearing to spy on their convo?" She asked.

Peter went red. "MJ! That's eavesdropping!" Secretly, he had been wanting to do it for awhile, but he was afraid of May's sixth sense or whatever and that she would catch him.

"Oh come on Peter! Do it!" MJ pressed. Peter sighed and began to use his enhanced hearing.

Meanwhile, the adults had spent most of the time talking about their Italian house holds, mostly May's since Tony's had been a rough one.

May looked at Tony. "Tony...why did you lie to me when you first met me?" she asked.

Tony was taken aback a bit, not many people were so direct in their questioning of his lies. "Um, well, I didn't want to worry you." He looked down and his left hand began to shake ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry May, about the Accords, Siberia...everything...I regret lying to you...I regret everything about that..." Tony's mind drifted back to the memories of Civil War. A dark, painful look passed across his face. He was jolted out of the low anxiety attack by a soft squeeze of the hand. He looked up and at May, then down to see her hand on top of his. He looked confused for a moment, then his face turned indifferent again.

"S-sorry about that, it happens sometimes I-"

"Don't." May said, with a smile.

Tony was confused, and he showed it this time. "Don't?"

"You don't need to apologize for reacting this way about something as traumatic as that." She replied softly. 

Tony was taken aback and just stared at May. He didn't know what to say. A slight blush began to creep up May's face. She was just helping the man out of an anxiety attack. Touching him wasn't meant to be anything more than that. But now he's just staring at her. She can read his face. Utter confusion. _But at what?_ At her help? At the motive behind the touch? At the touch itself? May shook herself out of her thoughts and then removed her hand from Tony's. She inched the slightest bit away from him.

Removing her hand seemed to bring him out of the daze. Tony's phone decided to vibrate with a reminder about a Press Conference announcing his return. Tony read it and then looked at May.

"I need to um, steal Peter for a press conference. Is that okay?" he asked her.

May smirked. "Is it a Press Conference or is he going to another war?" She let him sputter for a bit.

"I'm joking Tony, yes you can steal Peter. I'm not sure he'll be too happy, he was planning on spending the whole day with MJ." She said.

Tony smirked. "MJ will be going too." Tony looked May in the eye. "I know you were joking, but I promise you May. No more lies. From now on."

May smiled softly. "Thanks Tony. Um, I'll get Peter now." She stood up, then she smirked and sat down again. "Pete. You can come out now, I know you're here listening." 

Peter, very red in the face, shuffled into the dining room. "Sorry..." He mumbled. May ruffled his hair.

"We'll discuss that later, Tony's taking you and MJ to a press conference." May told him. Peter's face lit up with excitement. 

"Really? Cool! Thanks Mr. Stark, uh, I'll uh go tell MJ." He said stumbling over his words. He rushed back into his room with the news. 

Tony laughed at Peter's seemingly uncontrollable excitement for a press conference. He suddenly remembered something. Pepper. Pepper was going to be there. He felt a boulder of anxiety forming on his chest at the thought of how awkward it was going to be. His left wrist began to shake a bit.

May looked at Tony, she noticed the quiver in his left wrist. She didn't know what was making him anxious, but she wanted to help as much as she could. Without thinking, she placed a steady hand on his wrist. "Tony it's going to be okay." She said softly and calmly.

May's calm voice brought Tony out of his anxious thoughts. He took a deep breath and then gave May the closest thing to a real smile. May quickly removed her hand and Peter came back in with MJ.

Tony stood up to go. "Okay, we'll be about thirty minutes late, right on time." He smirked and ushered MJ and Peter downstairs.

"Hap'll be down there waiting." He told them, and the couple took off down stairs. May stood up to show Tony out.

"Well, see you later." Tony said, smiling.

"Okay, bring them back in one peace, the press can be monsters I've heard." May replied.

"You heard right, I'll be sure to do that." Tony laughed and then left. May closed the door and leaned against it for a second. She smiled idiotically to herself and sat down on the sofa. She turned the channel to the news. She watched in awe and in pride as Peter and MJ answered questions about how they brought back Tony.

* * *

As the press conference finished, Tony, Peter, and MJ stepped off stage and into the back. Happy ushered them away from the raging crowd of reporters.

"That was great Underoos, you handled that crowd perfectly. You too, MJ. I'll have to think of an annoying nickname for you." He said with a wink. 

MJ smirked. "I'd rather you not. I-" Pepper walked up behind her, cutting her off from her sentence. She threw her arms around Tony and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Ohmygosh! You're back. Thank goodness." Pepper whispered. Tony was taken aback but smiled and hugged her tightly. 

"How's Morgan?" He asked. 

Pepper stepped back and gave him a watery smile. "She's- She's great. In fact she's right here, Morgan. Come see daddy." Morgan raced into Tony's arms and hugged him.

"Hi daddy!" She squealed. Tony grinned and ran his fingers through Morgan's hair, to him it was the first time he met Morgan.

"Hi baby." He whispered. After a bit, he put her down and she ran off to Happy who was coming back in to take Peter and MJ back to their apartments. Happy kissed Pepper goodbye and nodded to Tony that we would wait for him. The teenagers and Happy went out to the car. Pepper stood in front of Tony.

"Tony....I don't want it to be awkward for us....I already did custody arrangements and you'll see Morgan the same as I'll see her. You understand...I want us to be friends...I-I need us to be friends." She whispered.

Tony bit his lip and nodded. Friends. Friends. How he hated that word. When Pepper had broken up with him before it was hard on him, now felt a thousand times worse. He felt it was his fault for hurting he rand Morgan by sacrificing himself. He purposed there and then, that he would never let anyone go through that kind of pain again. But that was the kind of life he led. One of pain, tragedy, and misery. So no one could get close to him anymore. He released Pepper and waved goodbye to her.

He sighed and as he headed tot he car, he masked his face with indifference once more. He was silent though, the whole ride as MJ and Peter conversed with each other. After they dropped off MJ, they pulled up to Peter's apartment complex. Peter waved goodbye to Mr. Stark and started up the stairs. He was very surprised to see Tony following him up the stairs, but he shrugged and thought nothing of it.

He opened the door with his key and hugged his waiting on Aunt May. May hugged him back.

"I'm so proud of you. You and MJ did a great job with those reporters. Now off to bed, you've stayed up late enough." May smirked. With a groan of protest, Peter headed off to his bedroom. When she was sure Peter was gone, she turned Tony and immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Tony...are you okay?" She asked.

Tony's head snapped up form his cellphone and he pocketed it. He gave her a fake smile and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

May sighed inwardly, he was doing it again, masking his feelings. "Are you sure, you look anything but fine."

Tony's heart be gan to race, but outwardly he tried to keep his cool. Was his mask slipping? No it wasn't, May was simply to smart to fall for his facade. He contemplated telling her. No, she wouldn't understand.

"No, I'm fine, really." he said again, and smiled at her. A lie. He was anything but. A lie, he had done t again. Lied again. After he had told her he wasn't going to lie to her anymore. Broken promise. He remembered that that was why Pepper had broken up with the first time. With all his internal thoughts, he didn't notice his indifferent mask had slipped off and his face was now filled with worry, regret, guilt, and sorrow.

May saw it all and she touched Tony's wrist. "Tony..." She said.

Tony snapped out of it and the mask quickly came back on. "Sorry, just preoccupied, the press conference was kind of tough on me and I think I'm still weak from the time travel." Two more lies. He was feeling much better, and the press had only asked him three questions. May had watched the press conference, she knew he was lying and he could tell that as he saw a flicker of betrayal mixed with disappointment come across her face. It was to much for Tony to hold in and he tapped a button on his phone which made the car honk.

Tony gave an apologetic smile. "Happy's waiting, goodnight May." He told her and left in a hurry.

May gave him a hard look before him left and said a quiet 'goodnight'. She closed the door and sighed. He lied to her again. Twice. She'd seem him tap the button on his phone. How was she supposed to trust him with Peter if he kept lying to her. She sighed again and decided to think about it in the morning. She drank some coffee then went to bed.

Tony sighed as he headed to the car. More lies, broken trust, regret, guilt all weighed down on the mans chest and he had a small anxiety attack again. He shook his head and told Happy to go on without him, he wanted to use the suit to go back. He needed time alone, to think. He got into the suit and flew off towards Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No more lies May." Well that didn't end well, did it? Lol, I hope you enjoyed, please leave ideas in the comments 😀


	3. Part 3

Steve lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Peggy. She probably thought the worst of him. He sighed and remembered what had happened before MJ had taken him. They were just starting life together. Tears slipped down his face. Peggy had been so happy. Now she was probably devastated. He heard a knock on his doorpost. He wiped his eyes hastily and looked up.

"Come in." He said.

Natasha walked in. "Steve...are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Yeah...yeah... I'm fine Nat, thanks for asking." He said with a half smile. Nat, the other woman he loved. Or he thought he loved, his feelings were so mixed up. He thought he loved Peggy but then was he as happy with her as he was with Natasha?

Natasha gave him a little hug. "So, how was it?" She asked. 

"How was what?" Steve asked, slightly confused,

"How was 1940, how was home?" Natasha asked,

"Oh, um, it was good...we had just started life together....until MJ practically kidnapped me." He said, with a bit of a laugh.

Natasha smirked. "Captain America couldn't save himself from a sixteen-year-old non-enhanced girl? I'm surprised."

Steve smirked. "She tricked me. It was nothing physical."

Natasha nodded. "I see." She looked like she wanted to say something more.

"Steve...do you love Peggy?" she asked.

He nodded. "Of course. Why?" There was a flicker of disappointment in her face.

"Okay...I think I can bring her here." She said with a smile, that seemed sort of fake. With that she left the room. Confused, Steve lay down again. Why had she been disappointed. She couldn't....love me...could she? Did I love her? No, Peggy was the one for me. Then why did I feel so different, at peace even around her. Feelings. So confusing.

Natasha headed into the time travel machine and went to 1940. She looked around for Peggy. Peggy. She hated her, yet she liked her at the same time. She took a deep breath. Come on Natasha, you can do this. Steve doesn't like you, and you don't like him. We're just friends. She knocked on a door and asked for directions to Peggy's house. The man their pointed down the street. She knocked at the door. Peggy came out, she looked as if she'd been crying.

"Yes, what do you want?" Peggy asked her and looked her up and down weirdly. Natasha went red a bit, she was still in her catsuit. She shook it off.

"Peggy? I'm a friend of Steve's...I know where he is. I can take you to him." Natasha told her.

Peggy looked skeptical. "Really? Are you sure you're just a _friend_ of him?" She replied.

Natasha frowned. "Yes, of course I am." Jealous. Of course she was. Just the kind of attitude Natasha detested. She kept her cool and forced a smile.

"Shall I take you to him now?" She asked, in the most polite voice she could muster.

Peggy gave a tight-lipped smile and a nod. Natasha smiled and then led her to the time travel machine. She gave Peggy a light push, which was more of a shove and then followed her in after

Natasha led her to Steve's room.

"He's just in there." Nat told her. Peggy gives me an impromptu hug, which, after a moment she returns.

"Thank you...I didn't catch your name."

"Natalia." She says.

"Natalia...what a pretty name." She says with a smile. "Steve kept telling me about a girl named Natasha...I was sort of jealous of her. Steve seemed to really like her. I felt like if I met her I'd've punched her in the face." She said with a laugh. Natasha laughs too. Not out of fear of Peggy's punch, because she seems like such a delicate flower and Nat can take her easily. Natasha laughs out of relief that she didn't tell her her real name. Although she can deal with _her_ , Natasha would rather not get into a fight with Steve's girlfriend. The last thing she wants to do is upset him.

Nat knocks on the door. "Rogers, I brought someone for you." she say and wink at Peggy. She hears a shuffle in the room and he opens the door. He gapes at Peggy and then pulls her into a hug, then a kiss. Nat feels a pang of jealousy, but then push it away.

"Uh Steve, you're welcome." I say, with a smirk.

He looks up and smirks back. "Yes, thank you Natasha." Peggy whirls around and gives me an icy glare. I wince a bit. Now Rogers, out of all the times you could have used my full name. You had to do it now.

Natasha look confused. "Rogers, are you so in love you forget my name? It's Natalia, not Natasha." I say with a laugh. Peggy seems to take that and goes back to Steve. I smirk one last time and then leave. Steve looks utterly bewildered, but he goes back to Peggy.

Peggy looked up at Steve. “What was that all about...is her name Natasha or Natalia…?” She asked.

“Natasha….I know that for a fact…” Steve murmured.

Peggy nodded slowly. “Why’d she lie to me…”

“I don’t know…”

* * *

Tony sat on a couch, mulling over yesterday. Why had he been so upset when he knew he had hurt May. He’d only ever felt that way when he hurt Pepper. A sinking feeling came into his stomach. He-he..couldn’t have feelings for May? Could he? No. No one could _ever_ get that close to him again.

He heard Happy pull up, with Peter. Darn. He forgot today was an intern day. He got up and waited for Peter to come in.

“Hi Mr. Stark…” Peter began to ramble about his day so far. Tony smirked and just listened.

When he was finished, Peter looked hard at Tony. There was something off about him. “Mr. Stark, is everything okay?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Let’s get to work, then Shall we?” Peter nodded and they did.

When they were finished, May came to pick Peter up. She walked through the elevator door.

She grinned at Peter. “I decided to give Happy the day off.” She walked inside, and ruffled his hair.

“How was your day?”

“May it be great!” Peter began to tell her all about the experiments he and Tony had done. Tony came into the room, wiping grease off of his hands. He smiled a bit at May.

“Hi Tony,” May said, smiling. “Peter can you go down to the car, Tony and I have something to discuss.” This was news to Tony.

“Um, we do?” He asked.

May gave him a look that Peter knew all too well. A look that could silence a room. Tony gave a cough.

“Uh, um, I guess we do.” He replied rather nervously. May turned off the look and sent Peter down to the car. Her face softened.

“Tony...um...why’d you lie...again...last night?” She asked. Tony set down the grease stained handkerchief and sighed the slightest bit,

“Um...I guess...I thought you wouldn’t understand…” He muttered.

May nodded slowly. “You don’t have to tell me….I’d just rather you not lie about it….because then I can’t trust you with Peter...and I want to.”

Tony looked at May. “I understand.” He murmured. He looked at May, maybe she would understand.

“Do you have a minute?”

May looked a bit confused, but she nodded and sat down on the arm of a chair.

Tony took a deep breath. “I- well, Pepper remarried.” He told her.

May nodded slowly. “I’m sorry Tony, I know that must be hard for you.”

Tony nodded and looked down. “I'm Sorry I’m bothering you with my problems. I know you must have other things to do than listen to me…”

May shook her head and touched Tony’s arm. “I’m always ready to listen, if you need me.” She replied softly.

Tony smiled a bit. “Thanks May.” They talked for awhile longer until they suddenly heard Peter obnoxiously honk May’s horn.

May laughed. “I can tell him to wait a bit longer if you need.” She told Tony.

Tony laughed too. “No, I’ve wasted enough of your time.”

May shook her head. “I told you Tony, you aren’t wasting my time and even if you were, it’s my time to waste.”

Tony nodded slowly, he smiled at her. "Thanks again May. For everything."

May shook her head. "No, thank you. For training Peter and mentoring him. I know you're really busy." she said quietly. The two got closer.

"Of course, May. I'll always be there for Peter. I know he's had a rough childhood, he deserves it." Tony murmured. His finer softly trailed May's cheek. To his surprise and relief, she didn't flinch. Her brown eyes stared into his.

"Thank you." She replied, just as quietly. They found themselves getting closer and closer, until a very loud honk was heard, followed by two or three of of them. It jolted the couple out of their skins. A blush crept up May's neck.

"Oh, um, there's-there's-there's Peter." May said, speaking in threes as she and Peter always did when they were nervous or embarrassed. Tony nodded, a blush creeping up his own neck.

"Yeah, I don't think he's waiting any longer. Um, goodbye May." he told her.

"Bye Tony." She said and hurried into the elevator. Tony heaved a sigh. What was he doing? He had almost _kissed_ her! He smiled a bit, May hadn't flinched at him touching her cheek. Maybe she felt the same way? Or was she just being polite. Suddenly, he heard a cough, which brought him immediately out of his thoughts.

"Hi Mr. Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh! So close! Really, Peter. You just had to honk the horn. You just had to. I wonder who was spying on Mr. Stark? Eh, well. We'll see. Leave your thoughts pls :)


	4. Part 4

"Natasha!" Steve calls, running after me. I don't stop gripping my pointe shoes and quick walk to the studio.

"Nat! Please wait up! I just want to talk to you." He calls. I still don't stop until I get to the studio door, pushing it open with my hand. I sit on the floor and calmly put on my shoes.

Steve rushes in and sits on the floor next to me. I glance up at him and nod a hello. He rolls his eyes,

"Natasha, stop pretending you don't know me." He says. I ignore him and put on some classical music. 

"Natalia! Will you answer to that?" He says, exasperated.

I shut off the music and come near to him. "Yep. Steve! Stop. Calling. Me. Natasha." I hiss.

"Why?! It's your name." He replies, bewildered.

I roll my eyes. "I know it's my name. Just..Peggy said that she hates me. So, I pretended I was someone else who was a friend of yours. I don't want to hurt or pick a fight with your jealous girlfriend." I rise up on my toes again.

"Jealous!? What does she have to be jealous about...that's ridiculous. We're just friends." Steve replies.

"You're telling me! So call me Natalia so that everything is peaceful. I don't want to hurt her, because that'd hurt you. But I will if she picks a fight." I say the last part under my breath.

He smirks. "I heard the last part. And no! I'm not calling you that, she'll just have to learn to get over her jealousy. You two need to be friends. Come on, let's go so you can sort out your differences." He takes me by the arm.

I kick him in the shins, so he lets go. "Not right now. I'm practicing." I say and start whirling across the room. 

Steve massages his shin. "Seriously! Can't it wait?" 

I put in some ear buts and turn up my music, so I can't hear him. He rolls his eyes and shuts off the music from my phone.

"Steve! Stop it." I say, annoyed.

"Nat. Please." He says.

"Fine." I sigh, and change back into my boots. I follow Steve to Peggy's room and knock.

She opens it and smiles. "Natalia!"

"It's...it's Natasha...I only said that because I didn't want to pick a fight with you. Natalia is my Russian name." I told her.

Peggy frowns. "Whatever. Why were you and Steve together."

"You can ask him that. I was practicing and he was pestering me to come and say sorry to you for lying. So. Sorry." I said, and turned to go. Peggy stops me short, she has a smile on her face but not of happiness. Of simply tolerance.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

I give a snort of laughter. "Yeah you won't. I'm not afraid of you. I just don't want to hurt Steve by hurting you. Now if you'll excuse me..." I say trying to get past her.

Peggy doesn't move, she also laughs. "You have some crazy friends Steve, actually challenging me."

I roll my eyes and look her up and down. "I must stress, you are not a challenge." I reply shortly. She scoffs.

"Then let's fight then. Right here. Right now." She replies. My green eyes glint dangerously, I look at Steve, pleading with him mentally. He rolls his eyes and walks off.

"Fine. Just don't scream too loudly." I tell her. I drop my back.

Peggy makes the first move, lunging at my neck. I'm too quick for her, though and dodge and grab her leg and immediately we are rolling on the ground.

In about three minutes I'm on top of her, she is winded and pale. I get up and shove her across the floor. I smirk. "As I said before. You are not a challenge." I walk past her back to the studio.

POV Peggy

I get up, groaning painfully. What was I thinking, being so arrogant. She is from the future, of course I can't challenge her. She just gets under my skin. She spends so much time with Steve. _My Steve._ I get up and try to walk, crying out a little in each step.

"Um, Steve...a little help?" I call. Steve comes back, holding a mug of coffee. His eyes widen, but not out of surprise just out of worry.

"I can guess who won?" He says drily, picking me up.

"Yep. Your red-headed friend." I snap.

Natasha comes out of the studio, swinging her points by their straps. She smirks at me, then smiles smoothly at Steve.

"Oh hi Steve. Hi Peggy." She smirks.

Steve rolls his eyes. "We're going to have a talk later."

Natasha feigns surprise and hurt. "Steve! You haven't even heard my side. Look at these scratches Peggy gave me with her nails, I may even need stitches." She rolls up her sleeves and shows the pathetic, minor, scratches that I had managed to give her.

Steve shakes his head. "I see." He says sarcastically. Natasha looks at us one more time.

"Well, take care of yourself. A word of advice, Don't go challenging professional assassins. It never ends well." She says, and with a wink walks off.

I growl. She gets under my skin so much. And she's an assassin. Seriously?!

"Steve...She's an assassin! Why didn't you warn me?" I hiss.

"Retired, she works for SHIELD now." He says and takes me to his rooms. He cleans my wounds and patches me up. I smile at him and kiss him.

"Thanks Steve." I tell him.

"No problem." He replies, and he leaves the room presumably to go yell at Natasha.

POV Nat

I massage my feet from dancing as I sit on my bed awaiting Steve's wrath. I am fully ready for him though, with my list of comebacks forming in my brain. Sure enough, there is a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Steve glares at me. "What were you THINKING?!" He yells the last part and I wince.

"Um, a lot of things actually, I was sizing her up, debating the best combat methods...a lot." I reply, casually.

"Don't start that with me Natasha. How could you do that? You know she couldn't fight you. It's so low to pick on someone who can't fight back." Steve tells me.

"She was picking on me! She drove herself into that fight. It was her fault. She challenged me." I protest.

"Maybe so, but couldn't you have gone easy on her?"

"I did! Do you know what I could have done to her? What am I capable of?" I remind him.

"That's True....it could have been a lot worse. But Natasha, control your temper."

"Steve, she was in the wrong too. I wanted to go back and dance, you told me to come say sorry. I did. I tried to get past her, and for pete's sake you just stood there. Control your girlfriend." I tell him.

Steve runs his fingers through his hair. "Okay...I'm sorry...I guess. I just...didn't know what to say. I couldn't find the words."

I roll my eyes. "Get a dictionary." I snap and take my duffel bag, I head to the studio, but the change my mind. I grab my boxing gloves and go to the gym. I need to let my anger out and boxing is the best way.

* *

*Tony's POV*

I turn around to see MJ leaning against the door.

"M-mJ! What are you doing here?"

"Just looking for Peter." She says casually, she is smirking. She knows. She saw what happened. I try to play it like nothing happened.

"Peter left, his aunt picked him up." I say, picking up my greasy handkerchief and coming towards her.

"Ah, I see." Her lips twitch. MJ heads to the elevator door.

"That's fifty bucks Peter owes me." She says, tapping the down button.

"Why?" I reply curiously.

"Oh we bet that if you guys became a couple or did anything romantic then we owe each other fifty. I bet for, and he bet against. I win." She replies, shrugging and stepping into the elevator. I pale and head over to the doors as they slowly close.

"MJ! Wait, you don't have any proof." I tell her.

She holds up her phone and smirks. "Oh yes I do." She says, and the doors close. Dang. Now Peter's going to know. I sigh and go back to the sofa where I had nearly kissed May.

I sink into the seat and out my head in my hands. I suddenly hear the click-clack of Pepper's high heels coming into the room.

"Tony, where are you, stop avoiding me! I need you to sign this paperwork." She says, and then looks over at me. She comes over to the couch and sets down the clipboard. She runs her fingers through my hair. I immediately relax.

"Tony....what's wrong..." She asks, softly.

"I almost kissed someone that's what's wrong." I reply.

"You almost....what's wrong with that?" She says, laughing a bit.

"I don't know...I just...I almost kissed Peter's aunt." Pepper's hand drops from my head.

"May Parker?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Um...I-I- I don't know what to say." She says, sputtering, and she resumes stroking my hair.

"You aren't mad, are you?" I ask, confused at her surprise.

"No...no, just surprised is all." She says, and smiles.

"Oh...I'm just...I don't want May to be hurt. I'd never intentionally hurt her...just this lifestyle, I have...I don't know. I don't even know if she wants me...or if it was just on a whim or....I'm confused." I mutter all of this under my breath. Pepper nods.

"I get it...sounds like you have a lot of thinking to do. Maybe writing your signature over and over on this 200 page contract will help." she smirks and hands me the clipboard and a pen. 

I roll my eyes, and smirk back at her. "Seriously, Pepper." I pick up the pen and flip to the first page.

She grins. "Yep." With that, she walks off.

* *

*MJ's POV *

I knock on the door of Peter's apartment. He opens it and gives me a hug, which a return.

"You owe me fifty bucks." I tell him.

Peter pales. "No..." he whispers.

"Yep." I say, popping the 'P'. I show him the video. His eyes widened at the scene and he takes me by the hand and leads me into his room.

He hands me a crumpled up fifty-dollar bill, which I pocket. 

"Why wouldn't she tell me..." He murmurs.

"I think it was on a whim Peter...I don't think they meant to go that fast." I whisper. He frowns.

"I should go to May right now and tell her I know and make her explain." He growls and gets up to go. I grab his arm.

"No Peter! She'll tell you in her own time...give it time. Just go and pretend nothing happened." I tell him.

"But I can't, my aunt and my mentor nearly _kissed_ can't you see how weird this is for me?!!?!" He exclaims and then starts to ramble. I smirk, I know just how to shut him up. I press my lips against his.

He stops talking immediately, and a blush creeps up his neck. "Um...thanks..thanks for that MJ." He says. I smile and nod. I take his hand and we head out into the kitchen, where May is making dinner. I tell her we are going on a date.

"Okay, be home by six." she says, with a smile but her mind seems distant. Peter and I nod and he pulls on his mask, and put a black glittery one over me and he webs us away.

* *

*Nat's POV*

I destroy the punching bag, saying each of my angry thoughts in my head as I throw punches. Sweat drips down my face an my red hair falls in sweaty strands in front of my eyes. Suddenly, Steve comes in. I stop punching, to face him.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I wonder what they'll talk about, and of course next chapter we sees May's POV on the almost kiss 😀 Leave comments pls 😀


	5. Part 5

I take off my gloves and set them on the bench. "Yeah, I guess..." I reply.

"Nat, I'm sorry...I didn't step in...I guess...no there is no excuse. I'm so sorry." He says quietly.

I smile a little. "I'm sorry, I lost my temper..." Steve gives me a hug and I melt into him.

"I love you." I murmur. I feel his chest heave in gasping. Then I go red, _where did that come from? He has a girlfriend, fool!_

"I-I love you to Nat..." He whispers, I look up and see a blush creeping up his neck.

"Really, you really love me...but-but you have a girlfriend." I reply.

"I know..that's why I've been beating myself up about it. But I can't keep fooling myself that I still love Peggy...it' not fair to her or me." He tells me. We get closer.

"If you're thinking about kissing me, don't. Go break up with Peggy first. It's still cheating." I say, pulling away with a smirk.

"I was, and thank you. I'll go an do that." He says, going red as a fire hydrant. I smile at him and press my lips quickly against his forehead.

He gets up to go break up with Peggy, while I continue punching, an idiotic grin spread across my face.

* *

*May's POV*

I wave goodbye to Peter and MJ, and as soon as I know they're gone, I heave a sigh of relief. I need to be alone with my thoughts, and cooking is the best way for me to just think. As I prepare dinner, I mull over my day.

_What was I thinking?! I nearly kissed Tony Stark!!! Or he nearly kissed me, I don't know. But it had felt so good when he touched my cheek. Could...could Tony Stark...have feeling for me? Cause I think I do for him...maybe? But how could someone as rich and famous as him, like me?_

_No, it had to be a mistake. Men sometimes do that, they get all caught up in their hormones and stuff. It was a mistake. It had to be._

I assure myself it was a mistake and finish the lasagna. Suddenly a text comes in on my phone. It's from an unsaved number, but I can guess who it is.

**_Hi May, remember how you said if I ever needed to talk I could just...you know reach out? Did you mean that?  
_ **

**_-TS_ **

**_Of course. How did you get this number?_ **

**_I'm Tony Stark, and Peter gave it to me for emergencies. And to my point...there are two things...could we meet somewhere?_ **

**_-TS_ **

**_You can stop putting 'TS' at the end of each message, I know who you are, lol. And sure, tomorrow is my day off. I can meet at the coffee shop two streets down from your tower, at 12:30._ **

**_Okay_ **

**_-TS_ **

I smirked and shut off my phone. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. I hope nothing is wrong with Peter. Suddenly, I hear a crash from his room

 _Think of the devil._ I think, smiling to myself.

"Hi Peter, MJ." I call.

"Hi Ms. Parker." MJ calls and comes in.

I smile at her. "Hi, staying for dinner?" I ask.

"Nah, my dad wants me home early." She says, smiling. "Bye Ms. Parker."

I nod a goodbye and MJ leaves. Peter comes in and gives me a hug.

"Hi May." He says leaning his head against mine.

"I patrolled with MJ, it was so tiring." He moans.

"MJ didn't seem tired." I say, running my fingers through his brown curls.

"MJ's always full of energy...that's partly what made it _so_ tiring." He leans into me now. I laugh.

"Eat some lasagna, then it's an early night. You have school tomorrow." I tell him. He heads to the table and eats his lasagna, in record time.

"Off you go. Bed." I tell him, he doesn't even argue. I head to bed to, I am strangely excited for my meeting with Tony.

* *

*MJ's POV*

I creak open the door to my apartment and try to walk quietly into my room. I hear a grunt behind me and my shoulders slump in defeat.

"You finally decided to show up." A deep voice says behind me.

"D-dad, my curfew is 9:00 it's eight-thirty!" I say, scared.

"I don't care, it's dark and you should have been home." He grab my arm forcefully. Tears well up in my eyes.

"Any excuse to beat the heck out of me, right dad?!" I say, trying to sound tough, but I'm really scared. He twists me around so I face him.

"You got it, Michelle." He throws a punch at my eyes, and I flinch as I feel it begin to swell. He tosses me against the wall and gives me a few more blows. 

"Now that your punishment is over, you can go to bed. You'd better ace that test or whatever you had or, punishment." He says, and I can see hi sinister smile in the darkness of the room. He leaves and I push myself up. I stumble over to my room and fall onto my bed.

I glance over my homework and see have of it torn to shreds. I pound my fist into my pillow and feel hot tears falling on my face. My father is a sociopath. he like any excuse, any minor slip-up to beat me. So sometimes, when I do well, with things he purposely undoes them because he thinks I won't finish on time. 

I hoist my self up and do the work over again. This time I hide it, so he won't mess it up. I take out a First Aid kit from under my bed and put some bandages on my arms. I look in my dirty, cracked, mirror and examined my purplish, black eye. Great. Now Peter will ask questions. I make up a lie, saying that some guys were throwing rocks and hit me. Perfect.

I fall asleep quickly.

*The next day*

I get up early and eat some dry cereal. My dad usually gets up around eight, I leave a note, typed saying I went to school early and then I grab everything I need and begin my walk to school. I head to the stop where Peter will walk me there. I smile seeing him.

"Hi Peter!" I say, giving him a hug. He hugs me back, then releases me and cocks his head at my black eye.

"What happened to you?" He asks. I shrug and tell him my perfectly, practiced lie.

"Some guys in my neighborhood were throwing rocks at a cat. I didn't want them to hurt it so I stood in front, and paid the price." I say, with a bit of a laugh as a I gesture to my black eye. Peter frowns at me, for some reason, he isn't buying it.

"Ned lives near you, he would have told me if some guys were doing that. He'd have called it an injustice to cats or something." He furrows his brow and stares at me. I shift from one foot to the other.

"Well, maybe he forgot." I mumble, looking down at my sneakers. Peter stares at me some more.

"MJ, you did not get hit by a rock. What. Happened." He presses.

I bite my lip. I have to tell him now. I mutter it under my breath. He looks at me, even his enhanced hearing didn't catch what I said.

"MJ, louder, what did you say?" He says.

I sigh. "My dad hit me. That's where I got the black eye. And these bruises, and all the other times I've said I slipped and fell and all that. I'm sorry I lied. I just...didn't want you to worry about me." I tell him, tears slip down my face. Peter gives me a hug, and I melt into him, burying my face in his shirt.

"MJ, I'm sorry..." He whispers, placing his chin on top of my head.

"It's not your fault." I sniff.

"We're going to get you out, I promise." He says, and hugs me a bit tighter and then releases me. I give him a lopsided smile.

"Thanks...I hope you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day! :p Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is sooooo shrt but, school and stuff. I will make more chapters sooon, promise. Anyways, enjoy 😀

*Tony's POV*

I sat in a booth at the coffee shop waiting for May to arrive. The door jingles and I see her come to the booth. She smiles and sits down.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asks. 

"Well...first I have something for you." I tell her, and give her a bouquet of lilacs.

She grins and sniffs them. "Thank you! Now can you explain why you're being so mysterious and why you bought me these beautiful flowers?" She asks with a laugh,

"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me...?" I ask softly, scratching the back of my neck.

May smiles softly and a blush creeps up her neck. "Sure....but can we take it slowly?" She asks, softly.

I take her hand gently and give it a squeeze. "Definitely." I reply and she squeezes my hand back.

She smirks a bit. "I wonder what Peter will think?" 

I shrug and laugh. "He'll probably be grossed out." She laughs and nods. We talk and joke about Peter for a while longer before Pepper reminds me of a business meeting I have.

I groan and look at May. "I have business meeting to go to...although...I could cancel it and e could spend more time together?" I say, giving her a pleading look.

She folds her arms. "Nope...you see Pepper and I are great friends, and we talk behind your back. So you are most definitely, going." She said, with a smirk.

I groan once more and put my head in my hands. "I guess no more wriggling out of meetings for me." I mutter and get up to leave. May kisses me on the cheek.

"Yep." She replies and waves goodbye to me. 

I get into the car with Happy and he takes me t to the meeting.

********

*Nat's POV*

I sit in my bedroom massaging my feet from dancing. There is a tap at my door.

"Come in."

Steve sits on my bed and smiles at me. "Well I did the deed..." I look at him with my eyebrows raised. I was expecting to hear screaming, maybe crashes, broken windows. "Maybe she's more mature than I thought? I was expecting a lot more." Steve rolls up the sleeve of his unusually long sleeve shirt, to reveal five smarting red marks up and down it. "Note to self, never break up with a girl when she has a hot curling iron in her hand." I wince. "Ouch. Sorry...I caused you all that trouble." Steve frowns. "Natasha, you are not responsible for Peggy's immaturity...."

I look at my hands. "Steve...are you sure you want me...I cause nothing but trouble..." I mutter.

Steve hugs me and I melt into him. "Nat....you don't cause trouble...and even if you did I still want you and still love you."

I smile a little and kiss him.

*Peter's POV*

I walk into the apartment, sniffing the air and grinning to myself. Pizza. May brought pizza...oh no. Whenever May brings pizza, she either has very bad news or she wants me to do something. So with air of caution, I proceed into the kitchen. Just as I suspected, May looks very suspicious.

She plates the pizza and I sit cautiously and eye her. “May...what’s wrong…”

She sighs and smiles. “Okay…got me. I need to tell you something...promise you won’t freak out?”

“I promise.” I say, sitting back in my seat, and hoping I can keep that promise.

"Tony and I's relationship has become...more than friendly." She tells me.

I gape. "M-may...That's-that's gross... My aunt and my mentor...ew. Just ew. I thought the almost-kiss was just an accident-"

May cuts me off. "Hold on...what almost kiss?"

I fold my arms. "Don't pretend you don't know....I know what took you so long the other day and it cost me fifty dollars."

May goes pink. "Yeah....but fifty dollars?"

"MJ and I bet fifty if you guys did something romantic. I lost." I mutter.

May comes over to me. "Peter...are you okay with Tony and I....I can break it off if you want..." she tells me.

"Does he make you happy?" I ask, quietly.

May nods. "Mmmhm."

"Happier than Ben?" I ask, even more quiet.

Her head snaps up. "Honey no one can replace Ben....I mean it...if this makes you uncomfortable then I will break it off." She tells me, coiling one of my brown curls around her finger.

I shake my head. "No...if he makes you happy...then I'm happy....and broke." I smirk.

She smiles and kisses my forehead. "I can pay you back fifty dollars, MJ is one smart girl. How is she by the way?"

I look down. "Not good...her...her....dad hits her..." I mutter.

May frowns. "Peter what did you say?"

"Her dad hits her." I say a little louder.

May gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Tony and May are a couple...yay! And so are Natasha and Steve....everyone's happy...but this just begs for trouble ;p


End file.
